


In the Mood

by NuclearNik



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Betty comes home to a Christmas surprise
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa, Home for the HoliDale





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugheadslilbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadslilbitch/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, new friend! I hope you had a lovely day. Here's a little silly drabble for you.   
> XOXO - Nik

The scene that greeted Betty when she got home from work was unexpected, to say the least.

“Why are you naked?”

Jughead sat on the hand-me-down couch in the corner of their apartment, naked as the day he was born, reclining casually and reading a book.

He glanced up from the folded paperback in his lap. “You were supposed to be home earlier.”

Kicking off her shoes and hanging her purse on the hook on the wall, Betty regarded him with amused smile. “Had to stay late. I texted you.”

"My phone is dead."

"Why didn't you plug it in?"

“Hot Dog ate the charger."

"Why are you  _ still  _ naked?" 

"Clothes are so cumbersome," he said with a long-suffering sigh, head falling back to the cushion behind him. 

Betty rolled her eyes at his dramatics, kicking off her heels by the door and moving towards the kitchen when Jug jolted up suddenly, holding one hand out. "Wait!" He stood—still completely nude—and rummaged beside the sofa, giving her a great view of his perfect backside.

"Aha!"

When he turned back to face her, he held a bright red bow in his hands like a gift, strategically placed over his most intriguing bits.

"I was going to surprise you."

"Well, considering my present has already been unwrapped, I should probably just dig in, right?" Dropping her purse to the floor, she reached up to undo her tight bun, hair falling wild around her shoulders.

"It's the only logical thing to do."  _ That _ look was on his face, the one where he looked a bit like a hungry panther ready to devour her.

Putting a little extra sway to her hips, Betty bridged the gap between them, laughing when Jughead tossed the ribbon haphazardly to the side. When she reached him, untying the belt of her coat and letting it fall to the ground beside the abandoned bow, he grabbed her by the hips, tugging her closer as he said, "Merry Christmas to me."


End file.
